


Untitled

by forjohnjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forjohnjae/pseuds/forjohnjae
Summary: Johnny tells himself he's content with what he gets.





	Untitled

Johnny loves to watch Jaehyun when he's being carefree, when he smiles big and wide, when he throws his head back with laughter. It's those moments when he's the most beautiful to Johnny. 

He wants to cherish and protect that smile, the one he loves so much, even if it's not for him, he wants Jaehyun's smile to never leave his face. 

He's been in love with him for years, although he's never told him, too afraid of being rejected and never being able to see his smile again.

Instead he watches from afar, content with what he has, even if his heart aches a little bit when his smiles aren't for him, when he gets closer to others, or when he feels him so close in his grasp yet so far away at the same time. 

He's content with what he gets, at least that's what he tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple hours ago and decided to post it after all. It's my first time writing, so I might have made some errors, plus I'm new to posting on here. I hope someone is able to enjoy it. I also posted this on my Twitter under the same username: forjohnjae. ♡


End file.
